No Boundaries
by Dark-Mage-Quisits
Summary: Only six chapters left to write and post.
1. Of BitBeasts and Birthdays

Kougra: Hello People! Here's the sequel to Experience Pearls. For once I think I'll let Shadow have her fun with this chapter. Tala! Disclaimer!  
  
Tala: [whining] Argggg. Do I have to?  
  
Kougra: [cracks whip] You wanna see my REALLY bad mood?  
  
Tala: [gulps] Um....see her other story's for the disclaimer.  
  
Kougra: [pets Tala's red- head.] Good boy.  
  
Of Bit- Beasts and Birthdays  
  
"Tyko! Are you up yet?" Kenny yelled up to his sleeping son. "Nicky and China are here!" With that last sentence Tala could hear the commotion of someone getting untangled from his bedsheets and falling onto the floor with a loud thud. Today he would finally give his son the bit- beast and beyblade he'd been promising him for weeks. He chanced a knowing glance at his life- bound lover as he drank his morning coffee and smiled. His life had turned out to be better than he ever expected it to be: a loving 'wife', lively and couragous son, and a wide circle of friends that spanned almost clear around the world. He mused a stiffle laugh as he heard his now fourteen year old son curse outloud at the bookshelf above his desk. "What are you smiling at?" Kenny asked. "He gets it from you."  
"Yes. I know that he does. It's just that he reminds me so much of Tyson with the way he gets on about the little things that bug him." Tala repiled with a smirk as he put down his empty coffee cup. Stealing a glance at the wall clock he rose with a swiftness that came with being a father to kiss Kenny on the cheek. "I'll be home a little late tonight, Hon. I got stuck with doing the inventory count at the BeyBlade Supply Shop."  
"Yes, well don't be too late. You know how Ty get's when you aren't home before he is." Tala nodded in understanding. Tyko had grown into the habit of getting spunky if his dad got home after he did and would spend at least two hours gloating about it. Not that it really bothered Tala and all it just started to become rather annoying after a while.  
****  
  
I heard Papa yell up to me that my two best friends were here and reluctantly dragged myself out of bed only to find that I was caught in a tangled mess of bedsheets. I hurried to get dressed then leaned over to get my math and sience books, banging my already brused forehead off of my bookshelf. I cursed the bloody thing outloud- probably get punished for that one. I love to read. Something Dad said I got from Papa. I watched as Dad pulled out of the driveway, shaking my head in utter disgust as the loud screech of the tires reached my ears. Papa'll have his head for squeeling the tires again.  
I can smell the strong scent of my favorite strawberries n' cream oatmeal and it draws me into Papa's kitchen. When he isn't in his room sleeping or toying with that computer- I mean Dizaira- or in the liberary reading he's most definetly in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Probably going to give me the royal treatment, after all today is my fourteenth birthday. All the gang will be here, this I know from other birthdays. I sent out the inventations three days ago which would give my uncles- Kai, Ray, Brian, Tyson, Max, Ian and Spencer- and my aunt Hilliary ample time to get ready to surprise me with their seemingly unusual gifts. They're not really my aunt and uncles, but their as close to me as family would be. Then there were the other kids they would be bringing. Those included Alixhi Kuznetsov- Granger, China and Nikki Hitwari(my best friends), and Arucard Tate. Besides that fact, we all went to the same school so I usually get to hear exactly what the other parents were planing for me every year. According to Chi. I would be getting my very own bit- beast this year from Dad. Nikki said Papa was going to go all out and let Ray- chan help cook his infamous Chinese Surprise dinners.  
"'Morning, Papa." I said as I gulped down half a glass of orange juice then fill the glass to the brim with apple juice. So what! I have weird ways of eating everything. Pizza I like to eat the crust first- toppings- then the bottom. With cake I'll eat the icing last- sugar gives a good boost to my already hyper- energitic way of living. I scarffed down four pancakes and the rest of my juice in ten minutes- that would be my record for eating. Uncle Max walked into the kitchen at that very moment dragging a very tired looking Arucard behind him followed by Aunt Hilliary. I swear, if he doesn't stop messing up my hair! Uncle Max likes to mess it up a lot. Especially when something important is happening. Aunt Hilliary bent over to give me a pleasant kiss on the cheek and I couldn't help but surpress a laugh as Arucard pouted in the hallway. Don't you just love attention? I know I do! "He missed the bus again?" I quizzed raising my eyebrows slightly when Arucard gave me the finger. "I'll take him if I can have my present now." More a question than a statement.  
"I don't know, Tyson." Uncle Max sighed.  
"MAX!" Damn him! He knows I dislike it when I'm reminded of whom I'm named after. That, of course, would be the infamous Tyson Kutzentov- Granger- Can you say 'Food junkie'?-, my Uncle Kai and Papa's friend Oliver Somebody- OK! So I don't pay very much attention to anything at the reunions. Sue me. 'Sides, I have a three track mind- School, Beyblading, and Sugar. If my day does not include at least two of the three, consider me cynically crazed. Either that or out of commission (OOC). Papa grinned ear to ear- sometimes I half believe that he's gunna crack his face in two with the way he does that. Oh well.  
"Go ahead, Hilliary. Tala's not home."  
"Arigatou Papa!" I said as the shinny present was placed in front of me. It isn't very big but through past present getting- giving events I've learned that it's not the size that counts, it's what's inside the damn box- if ever I could got through the unholy taping job Aunt Hilliary did. My eyes widened as I pulled out a heavy chain with a circle attached to it. My very first bling bling! The chain is silver with little gold designs in it and the circle held a dragon and was embedded with a half a dozen white zircon stones. There was no clasp because the chain fit perfectly around my neck. "Wow! Thank's Auntie Hilliary. Uncle Maxie." I heard Arucard groan in disgust as I gave Hilliary a hug- though as I looked over her shoulder I stuck out my tounge at him. My birthday. My way.  
In the porch, Arucard ushered me to hurry up as I snapped on my rollerblades- they're black with gold fire running up the sides. After saying bye to the others Arucard, China, Nikki, and I began our trek to our other friends house. Alixhi, as it turned out, was already half-ways down the road whan we saw him so Arucard took it upon himself to bike up and ride beside him. Chi looked at Nikki and he, in turn, looked at me. We know that when those two got together there was no telling what they were planning.  
"Looks like we're watchin' your back today, Ty." China said as she pushed her scooter onto the school grounds ahead of me. There were a few kids scatttered around, but nothing looked out of the ordinary to me. Nikki bladed behind me, more than likely he was waiting for something bad to happen and I didn't blame him. I believed every word they said when they got this way about the last day of school- which also happened to be my birthday. Nearly everything went wrong on this day. We walked, well China walked, Nick and I bladed, to our lockers. The halls were nearly empty. A bad sign according to Alixhi.  
"We ain't going to be around him all day, Ina. What's going to happen anyway?" Alixhi asked, his slight Russian slash Japanese accent felt like a pleasnt wind as it blasted through the hallway to my ears. "Hey! Tyko, chech your morning schedule, Dude!" He called from his locker. "I got Math, Art, and Science."  
"Uh... same here. Looks like China gave us fair warning this time, at least we're in the same classes today. You watchin' my back too?"  
"Dude. I'm plannin' your day remember?" Oh how I wish I could forget. "Yeah. I got your back, it's Arucard you gotta worry 'bout. He's cookin' up somethin' nasty 'cause you outshon him again."  
"Hey! I ain't got nothin' 'gainst him. Why would he try somethin' bad?"  
"Put it this way," Nicholas, who hadn't said a word to me save for then, said. He's like Uncle Kai when it comes to talking because until he sees something worth talking about, he hardly says a word. "He missed the bus on purpose this morning just to see if you would notice his new blade he's got tied to his waist. I just hope he doesn't think to babysit the thing all day, I'm itchin' for a battle." China grinned ear to ear.  
"You're always itching for a beybattle. By the way, Lixhi found out what Uncle Tala got you for your birthday." I watched as Alixhi shifted his books to his left side.  
"A new beyblade and your very own bitbeast. Papa Tyson couldn't keep his mouth shut so Da says he's getting him a muzzel before Arucard's birthday." Alixhi had been boosted up a grade when we were in Elementary school because he was considered too osmart for grade two. In the end, the five of us ended up in the same grade with most of the same teachers and classes. His birthday wasn't until January 27th 2009. Arucard's was December 8th 2008, making China and Nicholas the oldest of the five of us where they were born on April 9th 2008. That put me right smack in the middle because I was born on July 9th 2008. So I was stuck with the wait of not yet having a blade or a beast until afternoon. Damn. Oh well, maybe I'll get a surprise from Papa this evening.  
  
Kougra: YAY! Chapter one is short, I know. But at least it's done!  
  
Tyko: Ain't that a fact.  
  
Angel: Where's your father?  
  
Tyko: Elsewhere you dunce.  
  
Shadow: I like him lots! Yes I do! [hugs Tyko till he turns bule in the face]  
  
Kougra: OooooK. Um...R,R&R please. 


	2. The New Kid

Kougra:I've come to a decision.  
  
Angel: And what's that?  
  
Kougra: Each chapter will be done in the POV of each character.  
  
Shadow: As in?  
  
Kougra: As in the way Tyko was narrating the first chapter, so each child character will narrate one too.  
  
Tyko: Sounds good to me.  
  
Shadow: It would.  
  
Tyko: [sticks out his tounge] Kougra don't own the story, though she does own most of the peeps involved. See ya!  
  
The New Kid  
  
China's POV  
  
"Ok. This has gone on long enough." I said through clenched teeth. I knew that Alucard was protective of his blade but did he honestly have to push me over the edge?!? The battle was going on into the second round and I coud hear my pathetic brother in the other room silently cheering me on to kick the little brats ass from here to Kingdom Come. Alucard. My friend as when we were babies; my arch enemy now. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyko's blade blast Alixhi's out of the next dish and our blue- haired friend calling the entire thing a draw. A draw my foot. Tyko laughed mockingly as he declared a rematch, sapphire eyes glinted with a desire to beat Alixhi once and for all. Ok, getting sidetracked aren't I? Well, on with my battle. "Lets go! Fangorn! Flame Blaster Attack!" The stadium lit up with a bright white light as my bit-beast was unleashed from the consort that was its prison. Heck. If I'd known that Sacargi was going to be that easy to defeat I would have called out Fangorn sooner and ended the battle ASAP. Bitchy for a fourteen year old ain't I? I watched with utter amusment and unbriddled satisfaction as the other pathitic excuse for a beyblade was knocked out of the dish and Alucard fell to his knees. Another day. Another win for China Hitwari.  
"Guess that means that I'm next." Tyko said as he stepped up to take the place of the now demented Alucard Tate. There was no overconfedence in him, only the knowledge that he, too, might fall to the rath of Fangorn and his master. I knew this from previous battles I'd been in with him. This was the showdown for today. I had already beaten Nikki's blade in several battles that day and was looking foreward to continuing my winning streak as China the Unbeatable. Though Tyko seemed to do well against the others, I seriously didn't think he'd be able to beat me. Overconfident? Oh yeah. Again Nick stood as the ref. between two warring friends.  
"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" Alixhi glared at my brother as he said the last few words and I remembered the time when Nick cos played Announcer DJ for the Jounior High Spring Dance. We all got a good kick out of that. We let it rip alright. Tyko must have been watching me to find out that I only attack from the right side of my opponet at knocked Fangorn out of the dish with ease the first shot. Funny, you know, how you think everything's going your way then all of a sudden bang! you're out. That really bites. I heard Nicholas breath the word 'wow' as we went into the second round of that battle. Now came the fun part.  
"Wolfsbaine! Howl Wind Blaster! It's time to finish this." So what?!? Maybe I was a little rambunctious in my haste to destroy his first blade. Like I really care. Damn. That made me sound so much like Dad that time it wasn't funny. Make the best of it, I lost to the little brat! Two to nil. The intercom came on and Papa's voice echoed throughout the basement where we were beyblading.  
"OK you five. Supper's ready and if you're not at the table in five- that's washed as well- you've got to do the dishes for a month." That wasn't good seeing as doing dishes ruins my hands to the point that they look like old womans hands. You know the look; all cracked and wrinkled like a whithered piece of leather. Anyway, none of us wanted to be on dishes for the next month so we boot it up stairs to the first- floor bathroom to wash then made a man dash to the dining hall. The house once belonged to our great- grandfather Voltair Hitwari and there were so many levels it wasn't funny. We had eight servants who came in every odd weekday to clean the manor, other than that Papa cooked, Dad did some of the work and then Nicholas and I did the rest. Training. That's what Dad called it when he made us run to the attic and clean every room from top to bottom. Mina, one of the younger servant girls, was on the stairs when we got to the top where the second floor was situated to inspect our now clean hands.  
"Your Da has a surprise for all of you." She said as I stopped at the top of the stairs. "There's nothing I know about it so don't ask, alright?"  
"Yeah, alright." Alixhi looked at his watch and groaned. We stopped long enough to hear him say that we only had one minute left to our timing. "Are you sure?"  
"As sure as I am that you have the cutest ass in school." I slapped him for that remark and made the mad dash down the south corridor to the dining hall followed closely by the boys. The slowest being Alucard. We burst into the door and Nikki and I nearly had heart attacks when we saw the surprise that awaited us. Strange thing was that everyone thought he'd disappeared the day Nikki and I were born. Standing in front of us was our Great- Grandfather Voltair. Vaguely, I could remember the last day we saw him, Da had thrown such a fit that the whole house shook under his relentless attack on Grandpa. Which was probably why he wasn't present in the room at the moment. Alucard and Tyko fell over laughing, Alixhi just stood there with a grin the size of Timbuktwo on his face as he continuously rubbed the spot where I slapped him.  
"You three are so dead." Nikki said as the factors fell into place. We really got it this time. "Your day is coming, Granger. Just you wait."  
"HEY! It wasn't only me. We we're all in on it. Even Mina."  
"Papa! You we're in on this too?!?"  
"Yup." Came the notorious reply from the other side of the table. He had decided to stay there as it upped his chances of being missed if one of us threw something at him for not telling us. "Anyway, Voltair. You said you had a preposition to make. Something to do with creating the most efficent and elite team of beybladers that the Order and the BBA has ever seen?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. I do. Is Kai around anywhere, Ray?" Asked Grandda looking casually around the room. "You know you two can come give me a hug." With that Nikki and I ran over and near knocked him down with the force of our weight. "Rambunctious aren't they?"  
"Yes they are." I looked over to find that I had missed something when we entered the room. There was a boy about our age standing in a shaded area next to one of the floor length windows. His grey eyes were accented by midnight blue hair that hung down to the middle of his back.  
"Grandpa? Who's that?" Nikki questioned, his gold eyes stared blankly at the new boy.  
"This is Angel Rodriqueze. He's been with the Order of the Dragon for three consecutive months now."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Kougra:R,R&R Please! {I lost my muses somewhere in the middle of this chapter} 


	3. Party On, Dudes!

Kougra: How about I get Alixhi to do this one?  
  
Tyko: Sounds good to me. But I really thought that you would go in order with the twins.  
  
Shadow: It would be better, Kougra. {Authoress throws her in a river.}  
  
Kougra: Random thought there. Tyko?  
  
Tyko: Kougra don't own the story, though she does own most of the peeps involved. See ya!  
  
**Party On, Dudes!  
  
**Alucard's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he got to see the inside of the limousine. It had a TV/ VCR combo, DVD player, CD player, a fair sized stack of Sports World Magazine, reclining seats, and a mini- bar. Voltaire managed a small chuckle when he saw the kids' faces.  
"Ty's party isn't going to wait forever you know. We might want to get going now before the others send a search party." China gave a nervous laugh as her father scowled at the older man.  
"Da? Are you and Papa taking the convertible?"  
"Yes." Kai said in his monotone voice, turning on his heal to leave the others gaping in awe at the oversized car and its contents. I on the other hand, was not as interested in the car so much as the other boy that we didn't yet know. His name was Angel. My BMX still stood next to the oversized three- car garage in the yard just inside the gate. Right where I left the damn thing too. Forget it. I thought to myself as I got into the empty seat beside China. It's just a bike.   
"Alixhi? Is something wrong, Buddy?" Alucard asked when he caught my expression. I could hide nothing from them because all they had to do was look at me and know that something was wrong with me. Whether or not I wanted to talk about it.  
"Just thinking." I should have known that at least Tyko would have noticed how I just said that. After all, that day was his birthday. Who was I to ruin it on him with my excessively bad mood swings? Anyway, on with the day....  
  
"This is awesome!" Tyko laughed as he open my gift that had taken me exactly four hours to find. "Exactly what I needed to start reconfiguring my beyblade, Alixhi. A brand new weight ring, thanks man." So far he'd gotten a brand new beyblade, a bit- beast (one that he affectionately named Wolfsbaine. He'd also gotten a very big four layer cake from his parents as well as the beast and blade, a new Game Cube from Voltaire, Angel had given him a Russian neck charm that said 'Friendship'. Daddy Brian must have changed his mind because he and Papa Tyson gave him a new red and black alarm clock. The first thing out of Ty's mouth when he opened it was: 'Gee. Didn't think I needed one of these. Thanks, Brian. Tyson.' Sarcastic, ne ka?  
"Here. Open mine now Tyko." China said holding up a small box she'd wrapped with silver paper. Inside was a three star attack ring with a metal alloy base.  
"Wow. Where'd you get this? I've been trying to find something just like this for the past two years, Chi. Thanks."  
"No prob. just looking out for number two."  
"China!" Kai and Ray coursed at the same time three out of the five other teens (including myself) groaned in protest to her over- achieved title. She _was_ Local Champion for three years in a row.  
"That's OK. I'll knock her down to size." Alucard said with a grin.  
"Not before I do, Shrimp." Nicholas laughed as his sister turned a light shade of pink. "Hey, Sis, that color looks good on you."  
"Yeah," Alucard had to add in his two cents worth. "Are you blushing or are you mad? Either way it looks better than that Halloween mask you wear all year." China had taken enough. She lunged at the two boys who were desperately trying to get away from her ruthless attack on them. I laughed and was joined by Angel in doing so.  
"Let's see here." Angel muttered as he began to rummage threw the unopened packages on the floor. "This one's from Oliver and Johnny of the Majestics. If it's from them, it's probably expensive." He mused handing the box to Tyko.  
"Thanks, Angel. Wow! This one's heavy." Inside was an entire set of _four _attack rings, _four _weight rings, _four _base alloys, a very expensive looking _diamond _watch, and _four _launchers. Tyko slipped the watch on his arm and grinned. "Cool." Tala groaned in disgust. Inwardly, I laughed because the other teams are and have always been trying to win Tyko over with really expensive gifts like the one I described above. Kenny returned to the kitchen to get the cake, as if he wanted to look at the gifts anymore than Tala did. I watched the red- headed man remove the box off the table as Kenny came back with the four layer triple chocolate fudge cake. More than likely Ray had a hand in the making of such a thing.  
Alucard licked his lips. We all liked cake, but this was Alucard we were with... to put it bluntly, he would eat anyone out of house and home. China turned her gorgeous chocolate- gold eyes to me and smiled.  
"Well? Aren't you going to sing, too? Kenny's lighting the candles now so get over here and sing with us." There it was. You see, even though I was only thirteen I was kind of in deep with her. In my dreams anyway. China had been the object of my every dream as of late because I desperately wanted to ask her out, but I never could find the courage to actually ask her. Literately, I was stumped on what to do and I definitely didn't want to go to Nikki about my feelings for his sister. He'd have my head!  
"Uh... Yeah. I'm singin' too." Another five minutes went by with at least seven different variations of 'Happy Birthday To You' being sung at one time; In Russian, Chinese, Japanese, and in English. Correction on my earlier statement, there were only four variations of one song being sung. My bad. I think that Papa Tyson had a rap version going for although he's always trying to sound like Michael from the All Stars or DJ Announcer. Rap. Who came up with the stuff anyway? It's hard enough trying to understand _Shakespeare _in English class let alone twenty other languages! The rest of the party went by considerably well. If you don't count the fact that if took the five of us kids to knock out a very overactive and hyperactive Tyko at eleven that night. My guess is that he had too much sugar.  
Near the end of it all, Ty asked if Angel could sleep over along with the rest of us teens- whose answer turned out to be yes after several hours of pestering on Angel's part to Voltaire and Tyko's part to his parents. By ten that night, Alucard, Angel, and Tyko were too sick to move. They had gotten into an eating contest, which Alucard won. You know, for a little guy he can sure pack away a lot of burgers with the works on 'em. Must get that from Max 'cause I sure as hell don't see Hillary trying to eat five of those in twenty minutes. Think about that for a moment. You can't see it either, can you? Oh well, that's life. Uncle Brian says that life's a B and we're just trying to beat the blues of living it and this 'two- bit, God's forsaken, crazed, and mixed- up world'. You see I was born out of wedlock to Ilianna Kutnetzov and Pierre Boudreaux in Russia. My father- the bastard- denied me from birth after my mother died so I had to stay with foster parents until the Russian authorities sent me to live with my Uncle Brian in Canada. He spoke to Papa Tyson before taking me in and Papa agreed that it would be best for me if I were to stay with family instead of strangers.  
The only other people who knew of my origin were my friends and Voltaire so there was nothing left to do but take the heat from whoever found out. Angel.... Maybe I could bring myself to trust him- as long as he doesn't get in the way of me trying to get China to go out with me. Heck! I nearly forgot! In three days we're all going to Russia to see the World Beyblading Championships. Then after that we're going to sign in under the team name that we all agreed on- minus Angel 'cause he wasn't here at the time- Shadow Storm. Neat, huh? Well, see you in Russia! Party on, Dudes!  
  
Kougra: Kinda short but it had to be.  
  
Tyko: I got a lot this year. Wow.  
  
Kougra {scowling}: You would think. Spoilt brat. Anyway, Nicholas takes a look at the next chapter so stay tuned folks.  
  
Angel: I'm in it? Oh-h-h-h-h yeah!{Rubs the back of his head and grins Goku style} I knew that!  
  
Shadow: Shadow Storm, huh? Good name. Well RR&R people. {Whispers} You know how she gets. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Dark Mage Quisits: Where's Nicholas? Has anybody seen the author for chapter four? (Lifts up a book) Nikki? o.0

Tala: They went out for ice cream.

DMQ: And they didn't bother to invite their inventor?

Tala: Their kids. You know that kids don't always want people like us around all of the time, don't you?

DMQ: I'm still a kid... at heart anyways.

Tala: She don't own it. 'Nuff said.

_**Secrets Revealed**_

"Got your ticket?" Brian was the first one to nearly jump Voltaire at the party when he said that he would like to take the six of them on a world- wide trip to the most exotic places on earth. After what seemed like days Tyson finally got the lavender haired male to agree to a few months of pure and blissful silence. I watched as Alixhi fought the urge to jump his father slash uncle right where we all stood waiting for the limo to come and take us to the airport where Grandpapa was waiting.

"Dad." He said with as much annoyance as possible

"Just asking." Brian said with a sly grin. "Hey, Alixhi?"

"Yeah?" Brian's grin split his face in two.

"Got your ticket?" Alixhi snapped as he tried to get through the barrier that Tyson created with his own body.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM, PAPA! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" China let out a hysterical laugh that Alucard joined her with. I still couldn't believe she actually liked this guy. I mean, sure he's a good laugh and all but the least that I can think of his actual usefulness- if, in fact, he has any- would be Beyblading or kicking ass during a good game of Bloodyroar3. Which would have to be a sin if Angel would have lost to him last night. It's a good thing that guy knows his moves with the game or he would have been one sorry sucker if Alixhi had won. I laughed inwardly as I thought about the sleepover we had at the Mansion last night. Alucard and Tyko- once again- pulled a move that no one would have expected from them of all people. They played the alphabet game with a full bottle of Brandy. Alucard was severely sick afterwards though leaving a very drunk Tyko to find an excuse to cover his ass big time. Neither of them slept at all which the four of us still remain skeptical about. Come on, they must have slept. Otherwise Alucard would not have had enough hot air to tell Ty off this morning for leaving him with a mess to clean. And they say there's nothing between them. With the way that the bed was creaking last night you would have thought that they'd come through the ceiling or something. 'Not gay' my foot.

To update anyone who don't know, Alucard and Tyko have been at it for two years now and have somehow managed to escape the ever- watchful eyes of the parents. Though I don't think they would have told them to stop or anything. Bunch of idiots. A monkey could figure it out and yet the parents remain unnaturally out of it. I must have been looking like I needed someone to talk to as I saw Angel approach me from the side of the road.

"Diajabou, Nikki? You look like you could use a friend." Oh Hell, I didn't know he knew Japanese! I really do but I just don't want to talk to anyone right now. You might say that I was a reincarnation of my father if you were to ever see me for yourself. Untalkative, cross- looking, sarcastic, and just plain down- right gorgeous- that's me! Hey! I didn't say I was easy to get along with now did I? I shook my head no and got up off of the grass as the limo neared the driveway of Max's three story town house. "If you do, I'm all ears."

"Thanks anyways, Angel." I said before climbing into the limo beside Alixhi- who was grumbling about having to leave without kicking his father's ass one last time. I felt bad for Angel. I mean, come on! The friggin guy has been around us for a week and none of us even made the suggestion as to showing him around town. Save for that girl who lives down the street from us- Marina I think her name was- who never wanted anything more than to have Angel screw her brains out. No. I'm not about to go around with a sign around my neck saying 'I'M AVAILABLE! COME GET ME!' so that every girl here in town would be flocking to my doorstep wanting to see how good a fuck I was. Yes, yes. I'll wash out my potty- mouth later. I'm psycho...now leave me alone! Dad says I get my psychotic behavior from Great Grandfather, personally, I think I get it from him.

I slid into the passenger seat next to my sister who was trying her pretty damn hard not to bust out laughing again at Alixhi who- surprise; surprise- was still fuming at his father. Has anyone ever wondered what makes him angry? The correct answer to the question folks is REPETITION. It even drives him nuts when I pull the same beyblade moves three times in a row.

If dad's looking for a real deal psycho, then Alixhi's his man- o-o-ops!- BOY. To be a man he'd have to put his pride on the line and ask my sister out on a date. He hasn't ever told me directly about his feelings for her, but I can tell just by the way he looks at her that if he doesn't ask her soon, no one will.

Angel eyed Alixhi from the seat across from us and unexpectedly upped with his hand and gave him a crack that left the other Russians ears ringing. "Grow up and act like a man, Alixhi. If you can truly call yourself that." Finally! Somebody agrees with me! Maybe I should shake his hand? Absolutely NOT! I shake with no one. I mean it. I don't even shake hands with my own sister- which pisses her off to the extent that Pa has to actually tie her down to keep her from killing me. He-he. Off track there, ain't I. Doesn't matter. Okay. Now where was I? Oh, yes!

We were riding along when grand papa said something that got us all pretty nervous. "We're all going to go check out the opposing teams for the tournament so that you all can get a good idea about how much work that needs to be done."

"I've met and spoken personally with the team captains of the Freedom Fighters of the United States, 2nd generation White Tigers of China, and the Dark Mages. They are the direct descendants of the Majestics. Not to mention that there are at least twenty other teams that will be competing for the Team Championship Title." Angel said. Alucard nodded.

"So, Hotshot, where do we come in?" Hotshot was/is the nickname that Alucard gave to Angel the day that our new team member pulled a double defense, triple attack to win a match. That move is a rare find. "It's not like you couldn't find a good group of Russian bladers to work with."

"Wrong. You are the best of the best that I could find with the help of Voltaire, of course." Angel said. His voice held a hint of pride as he spoke. "I wanted a team that didn't only look at the strategies of the other teams but analyze them as well. You all surpassed that when you showed team effort, strategy, mind and blade power, and experience when it came to analyzing your own. To tell the truth, I've never seen a team more built to win than you five." China stopped fussing over Alixhi's bruised cheek and stared at Angel.

"So, it wasn't grand papa's idea at all?"

"I needed Voltaire to explain the rip to the parents without giving away my purpose. You see, I own Russia's newest Abbey. Quantum House was built to support the team that I thought could over come any hardship thrown their way. Voltaire here is just my sponsor." Well, wasn't that interesting? Not as interesting as the fact that he'd gone to the most untrustable person in the world according to Father and asked for help in tracking down the best of the best. OH well, I suppose it could be worse, right?

No one spoke until we were well on our way from the airport in Grand papa's black and red Slater Jet with its dual impact system, thirteen hundred watt speaker system, and three mini bars.

"Kai didn't seem too happy to see me. Any idea why, Nicholas?" Grand papa asked; his Russian accent sounded beaten down in more ways than one. He had taken me aside to chat while the others ate.

"Uh... I guess he still blames you for his not so nice childhood."

"I have tried to make it up to him by giving his children everything they could ever need and letting him live his life in peace with his wonderfully nice lover."

"Don't you see, he's never forgiven you! And when he finds out that you lied to him, Brian, and Tala, how are they going to take it?"

"Nikki! I did not lie, I only told half of the truth. You see, I don't want Kai mad at me until the day that I die so I wanted to show him that I could be a good man for once in my Hell- ridden life. You, surely, understand this?"

"Are you saying that you are dying on us, Grand papa? Who's going to get your estate? Why didn't you tell Da about this? I'm almost certain he would have understood." He sighed ruefully and I stood there fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from my brown- gold eyes.

"This is hard to explain. You must not tell the others what I am about to tell you, Nicholas. I have something called terminal cancer. Do you know of it?" I nodded. "Good. I have had this formidable disease for almost three years, but I am fighting a losing battle. Understand? You must not tell you team anything that I have told you, Nikki. Never say a word" By this time, I was really going to bust into tears, but I decided against it.

DMQ: Just writing this made me sad. RRR, people.


	5. Confessions of a Fallen Angel

Dark Mage Quisits: That last chapter was a bit sad was it not? Thanx to Rim for her valuable insight. Here's more for you!

Confessions of a Fallen Angel

This is it. This is the moment of truth as we step off the plane and onto American soil. Not the best way to make friends- stepping around the truth I mean- but it was better not to let them know until we were in the air. I reached down and grabbed my suitcase from the rack and followed Voltaire off the jet. Among us is a scowling Alixhi, a set of starry-eyed twins, a tired Alucard, and a very persuasive, loud mouthed, overly annoying- OK enough of that!- Tyko. I know I ramble a lot but it's the way that I am. I am Angel Rodriquez. The fifteen-year-old owner of my own Abbey in central Russia and now part of the very elusive team called Shadow Storm. I have blue eyes and three different shades of blue in my hair.

I also have a devastating secret that is threatening to tear apart the team I have now: I'm the bastard son of the highly dangerous Boris Balcov. He and my mother dated fifteen years ago but when he found out that she was pregnant... lets just say that things didn't go as planned. She had me in the hospital and later, during a heartfelt phone call to the abbey, told my father that I had died because of birthing difficulties. When he tried to find out if it was true, she had her medical file- along with mine- sealed off from others' eyes and ears. We had a hired doctor, courtesy of Voltaire, who treated us only and he soon became my stepfather: Winston Rodriquez. You see, I'm not the 'angel' that Voltaire says I am. The poor lout. I wonder if he's told his grandson yet about his illness? I know he told Nicolas because Nick has a way of letting little secrets out. Yes, it's true. Our little Hitwari prince talks in his sleep so it really is a good thing that he was put in the room with me instead of with the others.

Brian knew. He knew when I walked into the Ivanov household who's son I was. He could have brought it to light while we were there, but he didn't. H still had too much anger in his heart to even bring up the man who became the sole cause of his near death. I was worried that he would have carried that pain and anger over to me, so I stayed away from him. Far away. Eventually, though, Alixhi invited me to supper at his house. I could have said no, could have even told him I was afraid of his father, but I said yes. I accepted a free passage into the Kutnetzov-Granger house and earned a confrontation from my worst fear.

=/=Flashback=/=

I had asked if someone would show me to the bathroom while diner was being cooked. Alixhi poked his head out of the kitchen door.

"Can't Angel. I'm helping Papa not to burn the house down." That earned him a "You can be grounded for that." from Tyson. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and look up into Brian's pale blue-violet eyes.

"That's fine. I'll show him, Alix." He let go of my arm and led me down a whitewashed hallway I hadn't seen on my way in. "Boris' own. In my house." He spat as we walked to a door.

"Huh?" I gulped. Finding a way out of this was going to be harder than I thought it would. "Um...." How exactly do you start a conversation with someone who hates your father as much as you do? "Brian, no matter what you might think about me, I'm not HIM. I am not one bit like Boris Balcov. Please, I'm trying not to make his mistakes, Brian, but he had so many enemies... I don't know where to start."

"You're right." He smiled at me. "You aren't like your father at all. Maybe I had you pinned as another control freak, but you're not. But you do look like him. A bit, anyway."

"I wouldn't know. I don't know him that good. Mom never talks about him and there are no pictures that I can check for the truth about my looks. All I know is what Voltaire has told me. I'm sorry that I remind you of him. It must have hurt." He laughed.

"Yeah, it hurt like Hell. Bathrooms there. If you need anything, give a shout."

=/=End Flashback=/=

After that, Brian took me aside to tell me things no one bothered to tell me before. About how Boris would beat the kids at the abbey, and about how Brian suffered through some of the most painful years of his life with the rest of the Demolition Boys. I never thought anyone could be so cruel. I was wrong. To me, Boris Balcov was now dead. Dead and gone into his grave only to leap into the fiery pits of Hell Almighty and bathe with Satin himself in a burning pit of steaming lava. Well, not in such a way as that. I'm not that cruel you know.

The clouds are dark as I look into the sky and I know that we're in for a rain storm soon enough. I just hope Michael and his kids can get here on time. I wonder if they've gotten any better since our last meeting. I could see M.J. now in all of his mighty glory ripping up the bey dish only to find that he ended up loosing to one of my team. He and his beautiful sister Erin are always fighting over who should be the team captain of the Freedom Fighters. Michael Jr., of course is a year and a half older than his fourteen year old sister so we're matched- somewhat- in age. Of course there's Sophia Corbin- Steve's daughter- and David Lockhart who is Eddie's son. Sophia has Long black hair that tumbles in a spiky mass to her ankles and the most piercing black-blur eyes I've ever seen. Her bit beast, Zyfiden, is an easy win if you know how to beat her launch attack. Michael has Trigle and Erin has Trihorn while David has a bit beast called Windracer. Take it from me, trying to defeat that guy and his beast is like trying to outrun a tsunami because his beast will 'rise' above any wind element attacks and attack you from above when you least expect it.

That's just one team that we're up against here. As we move on there will be more tension between the teams we defeat and the team that we are. I'm sure that we can work above any and all of that though because we're a great team and great teams never let anything- big or small- drag them down. I just hope that... spoke too soon. Alucard dragged Alixhi over to the window and they both sit beside me. In one hand, the smaller held a launcher and in the other his blade. In Alixhi's hands however, there's a letter and written in that weird, hen-scratched handwriting was my name... Angel Balcov.

"Please hand that to me, Alix?"

"You're hiding a lot for someone who wants us to join your abbey, _Balcov_. What else are you hiding from us?" Alucard sneered at me. Alixhi had tears running down the side of his face and I handed him a tissue from my travel case but he didn't take it. He just sat there staring at the envelope in his hands. He trusted me and this must have hurt him a lot because of what he had heard about my father from his father.

"Why..." Was the only word that he said to me before handing over the letter. I didn't have to look at it to know who it was from. I tore it up in front of them then so that they could see my hatred for the man who sired me. "Why didn't you read it?"

"Because, Alixhi, I don't care for the man any more than you do. I spoke to your father about that and he told me himself about what went on at the Biovolt Abbey all those years ago. He's dead to me, guys. D-E-A-D. My stepfather said that me and my mom were much better off anyway. See, my mom is married to a Rodriquez and that's where I get the name from." I said in a soft voice. "Please don't be angry with me. It was an accident of birth and he's been after me for a few years now."

"I still don't trust you." Alucard said with a pout. Arms crossed he turned his head in a defiant manner and said: "You are still a Balcov. Accident or no."

"You still owe me a rematch though." The three of us laughed and soon the rain started to pound down outside in salty sheets against the windows.

"Are you going to tell the others about this?"

"When the time comes."

"You will or I'll tell them for you. Got that, Hotshot?" I felt good that we were back on that name calling basis we were on before this got brought up.

"Fine, Fruit-cup, I'll tell them tonight and you guys can be present when I do so that you have the proof you need. I don't want- or need, for that matter- anyone using my past as a blackmail scam." I had wanted to sound cross as I said that but I couldn't do it. I could only laugh along with my new-found friends as we waited for the car to arrive.

DMQ: not too bad, is it? Well you know the routine: RR and more R.


	6. Teenage Pleasures

Teenage Pleasures

I stomp my foot on the soft grass underfoot as we walk through the lair this was something I need to do. I call it a lair because we are currently the only seven people on the grounds. Alixhi and I are running now. Away from a threat or towards a battle? I didn't know. What the? 'BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!'

I groaned as the alarm on the bed side table went off. Man. My dreams have gotten more intense since we've been here in America. I wonder if that one meant anything or was it all in my subconscious, playing like a movie on the silver screen. Anywho, as you my have already noticed everyone but yours truly has written a chapter of our journey. I'm Alucard Tate; Notorious beyblader and son of the world renowned Maxwell Tate and better half Hilary. I never did bother getting to know my mother's maiden name. That didn't register with me at all in my earlier years. People always saw me as 'Little Max', up until that jerk Tyko stole my spotlight in the M1 Grand Pre: BMX Championships. He had to pull that flip didn't he?

I know, I know. You're probably thinking that I complain more about him than I love him. But I do love him. Well the side of him that keeps him under control. I also harbor feelings for China. That fight belongs to Alixhi and Ty though. I really don't want to become involved. So I'll stay on the sidelines and wait for him to stop and realize that it _is_ Alixhi's game after all. Tyko's head is about as hard as his.... Never mind. Forget I said that.

So! Here I am typing on the computer trying to figure out exactly how to tell my parents of my two year relationship with someone that they probably think I hate. I haven't eaten yet. That would ruin the fact that Ty brings me breakfast every morning so I don't have to get up. Nice, huh? That's my Ty though. Always was nice even when I planned for the worst to happen to him on his birthday. We ended up screwing though. It's not that bad. I mean, he's as gentle as they come and in my mind Chi really doesn't deserve him at all. If she did, wouldn't she be hunting him instead of him hunting her? Here he comes now? Yup. It was him, but he stuck around a little longer. A description of what went on? Sure.

Flashback''''

"Hey, how's it going?" Tyko asked as his hand idly traced out the tense muscles on my shoulders. "Working hard?"

"Not, really." I replied as I relaxed against his chest. "Do you want to do something?"

"Sure. Bed of floor?" I would have gaped at him if I didn't know him better. "It's your turn to pick, Love."

"She turned you down?"

"Yes. But let's not ruin the mood, 'K? I want only you, Alucard. You're the only one for me. You do know that, don't you?" I smiled. Good things really did come to those who wait. I felt his hand trail little circles around my belly button from over the obscurity that was my shirt. I had the feeling that this was going to be a special hour for us as I let him lift the shirt over my head, trailing butterfly kisses down my neck. Placing a kiss at each temple he pulled me to my feet and glided gracefully over to the bed. I let him have his way with me. Pawing at my nipples, sending little shivers of excitement up and down my spine as he playfully nipped at them.

Yes, I'm only thirteen, but the sheer pleasure of the way he played my body was exhilarating. Young, yes. Too young to know this kind of love, maybe, but I was in my element and nothing could stop me. It was only when I was with him alone was I ever this way. So much hidden beneath that icy exterior of mine; that shield was shattered with only one touch of his hand on mine. And it was hard to put it up again. It always was this way with the two of us. I would act like he'd stuck another hole in my ego and he would act like it was nothing to him, except a bit of 'friendly humor'. This was what we had agreed on those years ago when he'd first held me in his arms. I wanted him to love me. To hold me in his arms and whisper words of love the way he did then.

"Alucard? Do you love me?" There was an uncertainty in his voice as he spoke. At the minute we were both in our birthday suits, skin red from nips and kisses. There was a bruise on his waist where no one would have guessed that it was a love bite. There was one on my inner thigh as well of when he'd marked me as his. I wanted it this way. "Alucard?"

"Tyko, do you remember when I told you I hated you?"

"It was like a knife in my heart, Love." He replied. "But you didn't answer me."

"Yes, Ty, you know I love you. Or at least you should my now. Why do you ask?"

"When China rejected me she said that the only person who really deserved me was...you. Now I know why. When I'm with you, I feel complete. I feel as if the Gods sent me the one person who really understood me. Is that how you feel?"

"Yes." I suddenly knew where this conversation was going. Yes we were a bit rambunctious at times but we never had gone past the stage of kiss n' touch. "Did you...want...?"

"Only if you do, Love." I did. I knew very little about how two guys ended up like this but Ty seemed to have all of the answers. "Well?" I nodded. "Stop me if it gets too much to handle." He ordered me and I nodded again. He did something as I closed my eyes there was the distinct sound of the side table drawer opening and closing. Then a cold wave shocked my body into rigidness. "Loosen up." I did and a foreign object was inserted into my virgin buttocks.

I snapped open my eyes to find that the object was his index finger. Inwardly, I moaned, outwardly, I gasped. He stopped prodding my entrance to look at me. "Alright?" I gasped again and nodded. "Remember, stay loose." I did and he pushed two other fingers in and moved them around before I felt him push his erection into me. He lent forward, licking the tears off of my face, whispering little phrases of love in my ear. Twenty minutes later, we both curled up into each others embrace.

End Flashback'''

So that was how I spen my first American morning: Curled up in the arms of my lover. That was also how the others had found out for sure about us. After that we were forced to listen to a very lengthy lecture on the 'precautions of making love' by Voltaire while the others snickered in the other room. They think that it's fun to tease do they? I looked at Ty and he looked at me, a knowing expression on his face. Yes, we would definitely be getting them back for this.

Sorry this took so long.


	7. Show Off

_**Show Off**_

"This," I said as I pulverized the newcomers blade. "is too easy." The amount of time kept adding up as I let the boy named Michael drag me deeper into what he thought was despair. _Nothing _was going to stop me from doing what I had to do. The smug grin on his face- what I had been trying to wipe off- would soon turn into a howl of rage as I grabbed the advantage of being cornered to my side. "Today, you will feel what it is to _loose_ everything." I was confident- but not too confident- and held my ground to the bitter end as we battled it out in the soundproof room, my friends watched from above. Most of my energy had been taken up when Alucard and I slept together the night before, but that was no biggie now. Right then, I had all the energy I was going to need to finish what this lower class blader had started.

"We'll see, _Jap_. You're the one that's going down!" Jap? He'd called me a well known, hated-to-the-max nickname. If you ever want to call me something, call me by name.

"My _name_ is Tyko. And I'll be sure to see _you_ on the floor after this attack!" He grinned more at my rage, but that soon changed as I let Wolfsbaine do his worst. "Howl Wing Blaster!" A bright white light spread and I'm sure that the others had to close their eyes to shield themselves from the blast. The room around us shook with unparallel anger, bringing me ever so closer to my undefeated glory. As Angel had said, Michael had gone in with a wind attack, but once Wind was combined with Earth... Let's just say that not much survived. As the smoke and dust cleared, I saw what I had predicted: my blade still stood spinning on to of the rubble that had buried Michael's. "To my side Wolfsbaine." My blade obeyed, spinning over to me. I knelt down to pick him up at the same time Michael dropped to his knees with a small squeak of defeat.

"I...I thought...that...No-o-o-o-o-o! I can't _believe_ I lost! I _won't_ believe it!"

"Believe it, Michael. Because you did. There's a better way to go about his than acting like a child who lost their puppy. Just rebuild your blade and try again. Maybe next time, you _will_ win." I could see Voltaire smile out of the corner of my eye. Yes, by acting as a team captain should, I did my team proud. No boasting, no backtalk, no rubbing it in, just a simple statement of truths and walk away a proud member of the Shadow Storm. I reached for Michael's hand to help him up and bent to pick up one of the pieces of his broken blade. He looked at me.

"Really? Do you honestly think I'll finish rebuilding it to use it in the tournament? I mean, look at the damn thing." I smiled.

"Yes."

"OK, how, smarty-pants, do I do that?"

"Because I'm going to help you do it." He scoffed at me. "No, really! I will. And to show you I'm not joking, let's get it started now." He rose, dusting himself off, and handed me his bit-beast, Trigle.

"Lead the way, 'O fearless leader." You know, I swear that that was sarcasm in his voice. If I wasn't Tala Ivanov's son, I probably would have decked him right then and there for a comment like that. A few hours of work later, I found a friend in the boastful boy and we sat laughing at the little mistakes we had both made during the battle as we rummaged through both our cases of beyblade tools and pieces. Not more than three agonizing hours of arguing and laughing later, we stepped out of his room with a brand new beyblade.

* * *

I watched at the supper table as Alixhi and Alucard nudged Angel in the back, obviously trying to get the oldest of the three to speak up about something and he rose. "Everyone, I'd like to hold a private meeting in the common room of the North Wing after supper. There's something my team- as great as they are- need to know about. So when all of team Shadow Storm are finished, please direct yourselves to the designated area for a brief talk." He sat back down with a scowl directed at Alucard who sat smugly glaring at me in our usual fashion. I felt the blood rise to my face and quickly schooled my features into a scowl to match Angel's as I glared back. Alixhi promptly lured them both into a conversation on how many ways there were to call on your bit-beast; for some reason I could always count on him for things like that.

I stole a glance at China- my seven year crush- and watched her pick at her steak. I don't think that they knew she was a vegetarian. She never ever in her entire fourteen years alive had a piece of meat so close to her mouth as she did then and it made her look rather green around the gills to have it there. "Voltaire? China looks a bit sick, may we be excused?" The old man raised his hand in a way that said 'go ahead' and went back to his chat with Alucard's grandmother Judy Tate. China gave me a look that said she was grateful to have me as a friend. It took me an hour to get over being turned down by her- but that was that sexy, coy, not to mention extremely beautiful lover of mines fault. Though I should have seen it coming and- as Nikki had put it several times that evening- I should have seen that lecture coming as well.

"Thank you so much, Tyson. I don't think I feel well at all. Do I have a fever?" I felt her forehead to confirm that she did, in fact, have a slight fever. The meat had more than likely contributed to that. She'd called me by my first name- which was rare amongst the group- before falling into my arms in a dead-weight faint. She went pale and limp. I did my best to carry her light weight form to her room and tuck her into her bed. Measuring out a teaspoon and a half of Tynol, I forced it down her throat and ran from the room in search of the North Wing.

They had been waiting for us in the common room when I burst in. "Ty? What's wrong? I can't feel her energy. What happened?" Nikki asked a slew of questions as I entered. Everyone knew that he had a telepathic- type link with his twin that nothing ever came close to so when she was in danger he knew and vice versa.

"She had meat with her supper and now she has a fever." I replied breathlessly as I staggered into a chair. No sooner were the words out of my mouth the teen bolted for the door but was stopped by his grandfather.

"It might be contagious, Nickolas. We must not take any less precaution than anyone else here. I will talk to Judy about this matter, but in the meantime, I want every one of you to take a virus vaccine. Do I make myself clear?" There were rounds of 'yes sir's' as Voltaire turned to leave. He stopped at the door to look at me. "Did you give her any medications, Tyson?" I cringed at my own name as it rolled off his tongue.

"Yes. I gave her a teaspoon and a half of Tynol."

"Good. It my help with her healing process."

The wait on China's results was one agonizing minute after another. Soon after Judy found out that Chi was sick, the blond woman noticed the similar symptoms in her own teams' behavior. The pattern enveloped all those who had the T-bone steak with their supper- all of the Freedom Fighters and two of our own- causing them to fall sick. With the twins down for the count and results on the way, there was nothing left to do but wait for the good-bad news to arrive. I jumped as Voltaire walked solemnly into the room.

"Well? How are they?"

"Good news or bad first?" He asked answering my question with one of his own.

"Bad." Everyone cried in usion.

"The bad news is that they are suffering from food poisoning. The good news is that because of Tyko's quick thinking and timely judgment we were able to stop it on time. Meaning everyone should be back on their feet in time for the tournament."

"Yes!" Alixhi cried as he punched at the air. Alucard did a little dance and I took a fresh breath of air. Angle sighed heavily as he sat down in one of the hard wood desk chairs. Sometimes I just feel like I'm on top of the world. "We're going to the tournament! We're going to the tournament!" My lithe lover and friend chanted as Angel and I tried desperately not to join into the commotion. There was no way we were going to pass up the opportunity of a lifetime.

* * *

Alixhi looked at me through sad eyes as China took to the arena at the American tournament and I wasn't the only one who knew why. Soon, we would be on our way to China and actually have to battle the next team who called themselves the White Tigers: The Next Generation. Their Uncle Lee's son Wufei would be there and all of his friends on top of that so it would be family against family for the twins. All Chi had to do was defeat David and Windracer in the next rounds of the battle.

"Don't worry, Lex. What's the worst that China could do?" Alucard asked getting up from his seat. "GO CHINA! KICK HIS SORRY ASS BACK TO OHIO!" He shouted. Then "Hey!" as Angel pulled him back in to his chair.

"Just watch the match, Fruit-cup." I laughed at them. No matter how many times Angel said he was sorry for being who he was- after he told us his story- we forgave him because- between Alucard and himself- they were a riot.

"Yeah, yeah- we're watching the match. Keep you knickers on, Hotshot." Nikki said as he concentrated on his sister. "There's more to him then meets the eye, Alucard. So you better be taking notes from the master." Alucard threw a fry at the said boy's head and then had no time to duck the icy water that Nikki poured over him. "That should cool you down." The smirk on Nikki's face was too much for Alucard so he grabbed an ice cube from his hair and shoved it down the other's back- now I can say that he's real T-R-O-U-B-L-E, but that would be beyond the point of intersection. Suddenly, the crowd went wild as China knocked the David's beyblade out of the arena. Oh well, I guess that means that we're off to see China.

* * *

I defeated Erin. Alucard faced off against Sophia and lost- baka. Then in the moment of truth, China pulverized David. Alixhi, Angel, and Nicholas went against a team from Africa and won that battle as well. It probably means that...

"Oh, no!" I said breathlessly as we walked back to our rooms in the East Wing of the American Training Center. The others turned to look at me.

"Ty?" Nick asked. "Is everything alright?"

"No. You see, when this is all over and we've surpassed all of the other teams," I explained as the wheels in my mind worked into overtime.

"We're going to have to face one another in battle, Nikki! Which means you're going to probably face you own sister." The others thought about this for a minute before blanching. The color drained from Alixhi's face at the mention of the realization, China and Nikki shifted their weight against the wall, Alucard sank to the floor- drained from both battle and my thought. Angle and I just stood there in the hall, thinking there could be a better way to go. That was how we were found by a grim faced Voltaire. He'd obviously come to the same realization I did and wanted a way of getting out of it as well.


	8. Family Faceoff: Part One

**_Family Face-off- Part One_**

AN: bit-beast talking is /... /

From the personal diary of China Hitwari

_June 7th, 2022_

_I know I demolished David of the American team, made some pretty cool friends along the way, too, but I can't help but tremble at the thought that Ty brought to light. With the way that things are going, we'll be facing off against my Uncle Lee's team soon enough; I sincerely hope that one of the two Shadow Storm teams can fail to pass- even though there's no way any of us are going to. White Tigers. That's what I'm afraid of. My Uncle, you see, is a very strict teacher so my cousin is bound to come into battle at full force._

_China D. Hitwari_

* * *

The plain idea of the tournament was not to be fighting your own family but that rule doesn't hold too well with people these days do it? As for me, I cam think of three very good reasons that we should not go to the Chinese Tournament to battle and they all end with TIGER. That's right ladies and gentlebugs, I, China Destiny Hitwari, is afraid to battle against my own kin. Well if it doesn't boil over by the time we get there the others have full permission to throw me off the plane at 25,000 feet so that I'd be dead before I hit the ground. Nikki's bouncing around like a jackrabbit in heat because he can't wait to mop the floor with the White Tiger's beyblades. 

"...Point blank." Alixhi said from three seats back as he and Alucard argued back and fourth about who was going to win what after their next game of hangman. I sighed. Exactly how many games are they going to play between now and bedtime? I have no idea. I got up from my seat and dragged myself towards our rooms because in pure spite of my own values I was hitting the sack early enough to draw attention to the hallway I was in. Grandpapa looked at me- adoration shining in his dark eyes- and I returned his wholehearted smile.

"I'm too tired to stay awake. Can you get Nikki to wake me when we land?" He nodded. "Thanks so much, Grandpapa."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Alixhi took instant notice of my not-so-hasty departure.

"Tired?" He asked through a falsetto of emotions. There was always the one person in the group that felt out the ones who wore the masks- in our little clique that person was me. Papa Rei told us all when we were kids that Daddy Kai had had a seriously hurtful past and didn't care to show much emotion; I saw past everything and soon enough I became 'Daddy's little Girl'. "Can I lay with you?"

"Lex." I groaned. Gods in the Seven Heavens damn the person who invented the puppy-eyes look.

"Petty pweaze?" Baby talk? Has my grand lover gone as low as to talk baby talk to get his own way?

"Fine," I growled. "But no hanky panky." He makes his eyes go as round as saucers and I laugh. I swear- the guys in this world are not getting better- their getting worst!

Many hours and minutes later we stood outside the Chinese Towers. No, Lex and I didn't do 'it' on the plane! Gods! How can you people be so far into the gutter? Besides, you can't exactly do much with a very alert old man outside the door.

"Wicked." Tyko said as he surveyed the area. "Hey, Alucard, how about some practice time?" Wolfsbaine probably wants some air. /_I could use some of that as well, Master_. / I smile as my bit-beast sounds his alarm. If it wasn't for Fangorn I'd be late for school as well as practice everyday of my life; daddy would _not_ like that. I noticed the mountain area where the White Tiger team spin out and began to walk in that general direction before Alixhi catches a hold of my arm.

"Maybe we should stick together here?" I remember now! Alixhi was in Nagasaki that year Nikki and I went to visit our relatives in China and no one bothered to tell him about our little excursions.

"It's ok. I know the area from my last visit. I do have relatives here, Lex."

"He-he, I forgot about that. Well, be careful, Ina." Ina: one of two derivations of my name. The other one is Chi. A well known, yet also well hated nickname. Suddenly, a small blue and green bundle of nerves barrels into me, knocking me onto my ass.

"Cousin China! I'm so happy to see you! Is Nikki around?" Katzie and Peril are twins; though the latter is more conserved her sister is more likely to slit your throat in your sleep before she even thinks of befriending you. They are also my Uncle Kevin's kids and part of the White Tiger line up.

"He's over there." I say as I try to catch my breath. "Where are Uncle Lee and Aunt Mariah? I want to know if everything's alright for the tournament."

"Not a pleasure visit, eh?" /_I know that voice_. / Fangorn growls and I follow his lead like a tiger in hunting season. "I'm sure you remember me by the way that you're growling. No biggie, I'm sure your brother still has what I want." I look up into one of the trees only to be faced with my cousin Ronan- a.k.a 'Little Lee'- who is in a constant battle with Nicholas over Hellion (the bit-beast that Nikki won in a face off tryout two years ago).

"Look, it's a bug." I let my voice drop to a danger-level. "Get out of my sight before I make it so that your parents never recognize you again." He blanched and I made, once again, for the mountain village. Put very bluntly: I don't like Ronan any more than Tyko likes the dentist back home and that says a lot. Jumping the last few stones up the mountainside, I took notice of a length of hair hanging like a tail from one of the ledges. Spirit: Uncle Gary's daughter. I reached for the ledge but the braid was gone and so was Spirit.

"Looking for someone?" How? I turn around to see her standing with her eyes closed just five feet from the river. Her jet black hair hung in a tight braid to her ankles as she held her balance on one foot. "Coming up for a visit are we? Business or pleasure, dear cousin?"

"Bit of both I guess. How are you, Spirit?" I copy her technique on another rock in the middle of the river. Papa taught me well, don't you think?

"Fine, but it could be better with the upcoming tournament."

"Ronan?" She scowled and I feel her pain at the mention of the blader.

"Yes. You've run into him I assume?"

"Briefly."

"I see." I would have said 'with your eyes closed?' but I knew her far too well for childish games like that. "Are you in the tournament as well, China?"

"Yeah, actually, Nikki and I have our own team now so we're participating." Her eye's flash open as she flips onto another rock only to resume the same position once more.

I pull out Fangorn and let him rip onto the now vacant rock in front of me. She does the same and we let our energy feed our bit-beasts. "Tetris looks to be in better shape."

"You hide something from me, that's not good for our friendship, China." _She knows_, I realize and recall my blade. "However, if you wish to speak with the elders I will accompany you." I sighed a breath of relief and follow her further up the mountainside.

"Uh, Spirit?"

"Yes?"

"I may have to fight against my own brother in the finals- that is if we make it that far."

"I have no doubt that you will. There are two teams from Japan? I wasn't aware of this tidbit."

"Well, we figured why have anyone sit it all out when we can take the team we have and split it in two. I'm sided with Tyko and Angel while Nikki is on a team with Alucard and Alixhi."

"Who's Angel?"

"He's our new team member and an associate of Grandpapa Voltaire's."

"A member of the Order, then, is he?"

"Yeah, you might even say he's our sponsor." Nothing else was said and I felt like a ton of bricks was just air-lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

"The moment of truth, beyblade fans, who will be moving on to battle in the next round? Watch and see!" 

"Well, Tom, I do believe that that's China Hitwari taking the stand for the Shadow Storm team. I wonder what she'll be pulling out of her little bag of tricks."

"Yes, I know, Chad. Her stats are off the charts with this one. Let's not forget who her partner is."

"That's right, the incredible Fangorn."

"Three! Two! One! Let it ri-i-i-i-i-p!"

"You're going down, Quantum!"

"I do believe the proper termination is you're winning streak is over, China." Quantum Chang is an excellent bey blader and a member of Team Dragon, but he's still no match for me.

"Fangorn, Flame Blaster Attack!" In a whirlwind of flames the battle is over and I step down from the platform. "Don't loose, Rodriquez." I muttered as Angel passed me on his way to the arena's platform.

D.M.Q.: So here's another chapter for my beloved reviewers to indulge themselves in. T.T.F.N.!


	9. Family Faceoff: Part Two

**_Family Face-off- Part Two_**

I shivered violently; not because the hotel window was open, but because of what the twins were doing to poor little Tyko. The warm summer air gently breathed at the little hairs on the back of my neck as I watched them pour Chocolate sauce all over his back as he slept like a boulder. I kept glancing down at the street, watching, waiting for any sign that Angel had returned to us once more since he left two nights before.

"Alexhi, Earth to Alix. Are you going to stand there or help us teach him a lesson he'll never forget?" Nikki asked as his sister laughed behind her hands.

"I'll help."

"Great! We're going to need the whip cream, cherries, and the other bottle of chocolate sauce. Can you go get it please?" China kissed the tip of my nose. "Please love?" I gave a false agitated sigh, but left the room with candy apple red cheeks. I ran back in, almost dropping the aerosol can of Dream Whip in the process, and swiped my blade off the desk in the corner. I sighed thoughtfully. How these two were going to get away with this maneuver was a mystery to me and beyond understanding for anyone else. You would have to see it to know what I was talking about.

Suddenly, Angel stormed in nearly taking the door off the hinges in his well-kept rage. He looked our little posse over a few times before leaning angrily against the far wall with the window. That, of course, was about the time that Ty woke up to the world. Where was Alucard? Oh, he was sleeping beside Ty when we were doing this. A war would strike us and they'd both sleep through it like stones and then ask what happened after they woke up to fine that they were the only two…

Badthoughtbadthoughtbadthought**BAD** I _must not_ think of my best friends in that way; all bad enough knowing what they do at night where I share a hotel room with them.

"Huh?" Tyko crossed his eyes in confusion to see what was on his nose. There stood a cherry on top of a pyramid of whip cream. "Ohhh! A cherry! I love cherries!" Keep in mind people, that this is _Tyson_ Kai Oliver we're talking about. This guy would try to eat the moon if you told him it was made of cheddar cheese. I laughed along with the twins until I caught the look in Angel's gray eyes. His midnight blue hair stirred on the breeze that came in through the open window as his eyes drilled subconscious holes in my mind.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go grab a bit to eat. Angel, do you want to go?" He forced a small smile through his façade and nodded. Grabbing my jacket I heard Tyko yelp as a now awake Alucard began to lick the syrup off from his lovers back. This was our routine now- mine and Angel's. He'd come in angry and I'd go for a walk with him to try to calm him down. "What was it this time?" I asked knowing full-well that his pathetic excuse for a father had sent him another envelope.

He shoved the opened packet into my open hand with a growl. "I read it this time." I stared at the open envelope like it was the last thing before Armageddon. Angel gave my hand a shove towards my face and I took a daring chance. I looked into it and found what we had all dreaded from day one- Boris Balcov was coming to China to meet his son in person.

"Oh-no; does Voltaire know?" He shook his head no. So he hadn't told our chaperone about what was bothering him. That was new. "Do you want to talk about it?" He nodded. "'K, where do you want to go, then?"

"Anywhere but here." So we went to the local coffee shop and got some strawberry herbal tea to drown our sorrows in. Today would be our last day in China then it was off the Germany to fight the not-so-well-known team Trinity; led by Errol, son of Robert who led the Majestics into battle against the Bladebreakers- and lost. But for now, we had bigger fish to fry. We were too lost in our conversation and he was just starting to loosen up when everything took a first-class ride to Hell on a runaway train.

In a blur, the whole room seemed to look at the door toward the person entering. Angel stood so abruptly that the teas spilt everywhere. Fists clenched at his side he growled and tried to remain calm; never before had I seen him so riled up. Standing in the archway, blocking our means of escape, was the one and only Boris Balcov watching us like he expected us to disappear at any minute. I wanted to; was going to, but I couldn't leave my new friend and teammate to face his nightmare alone. Even if that nightmare was the man who nearly caused my Fathers death, I was going to stand by him and defend Angel's honor as he would for any of us.

He placed a shaking hand on my shoulder. "Alixhi, please- whatever he should say to you- please don't leave me?" He begged and I nodded.

"You're not alone, Angel. No one should have to be when faced with a crisis." I said softly. "Let's just go back to what we were doing then, as we go along, try to come up with a plan to get rid of his ass."

"Good idea. I'll order us some more tea."

I watched from the corner of my eye as Boris leveled the distance between our table and the door where he'd been standing. His once perfectly cut hair was messy and his eyes had bags under them; to me it almost looked like he'd been crying or something. He stopped as Angel sat down at the table and propped up both feet on the other chair, a cross look was sent my way, but I paid it no heed. Putting a hand on the back of the chair, Boris gave Angel a look that said "move or else".

"Hey, don't you have any manners? You could ask before you try to take a chair like that you know." My friend said. I stared at him. His face was readable only to me and I knew that he was toying with the man's mind. Angel crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at me to make me laugh.

"May I sit here, young man?" Boris said through gritted teeth.

"Why, of course, sir." Angel replied trying to sound high-born. "Have we met before? I seem to think I know you."

"Tell him to leave." The level of Boris' voice dropped to a dangerous level. When I wouldn't budge he gave up. "You little Hellion, you know me. I'm your god damned father."

"No, you're not. _You_ are my sire." Gawking I shifted my gaze to the beet-red man. "And a sire is a person who makes a baby with another, but does not stay around long enough to raise it right."

"I am your father whether you like it or not." Boris hissed. Angel sipped on his tea before looking at me and kicking my leg under the table.

"A stubborn one, he is. Don't you think so, Mr_. Kutznetov_?"

"Oh yes. A real absence d' esprit." I replied. "It takes a real man to be a father though."

"Kutzentov? As in Brian's son?" Boris asked surprised. "I knew you looked familiar."

Angel ignored him. "Perfectly true, my good friend, perfectly true, indeed." He took a ten and put it on the table when we were finished of our teas. Boris let us leave, but something inside of me said that we were not out of the woods yet. That was when Voltaire walked down the road and my suspicions were deemed true. Apparently, someone at he café who had seen and recognized Boris and called him immediately.

"Where is he?" He was angered to the point of no return by the time we were finished telling our side of the story. "The son of a war torn bitch better not show his face to any of you again or that'll be the last time he ever walks anywhere!" I was afraid to ask what he'd do to him.

* * *

"Go, Angel, Go!" Tyko shouted from the stands as Angel ripped through the competition like wildfire through a dry forest. DJ Announcer was telling everyone the play by play but was utterly confused when Ange. Made a comeback and turned the tables on Julia Chang of the White Tigers.

"Ok, Kitokazi, LIGHTENING STRIKE!"

The stadium turned bright white and the team was thankful for the sunglasses that he'd given us that morning after the meeting with his father. Now, with his batteries recharged, he tore up the dish and demolished the other player's beyblade. And so we remain victorious and are sent packing to Germany. Another day; another rival to defeat. But that's not really a problem for us: the team Shadow Storm!

_The war for the top had started. _I thought as we flew away from China, leaving the country behind in all its lost glory.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short, but Rim would kill if I didn't get this posted ASAP. goes back to working on her headstone**_

Chapter Ten: _A real Concetto_


	10. A Real Concetto

Author: The song in this chapter is mine I wrote it so no one steals it without asking.

**_Nicolas:_** This chapter is being told by no one but yours truly just to answer any questions you might have. And to those of you who are slacking in your European language a concetto is a sudden blast of wit or humor to the benefit of only one party involved. What? I said I was cruel I didn't say I wasn't smart.

_**A Real Concetto**_

The Red and gold 767 jet plane landed roughly onto the runway jarring anyone inside from the peaceful sleep they might have been having. Tyko looked out the window of his seat and sighed. The land was what was beautiful and I knew that he was silently cursing himself for not bringing his art kit from home in Stephenville so that he could paint this beautiful sight and keep it captivated forever in his room. Alixhi glanced over to him and rubbed our friend's arm. Soon they- meaning we- would dethrone the German team and take over their title as Shadow Storm's newest win in the ongoing tournament.

And then off to the games in Russia… I've never been to Russia- my father's homeland- and although I knew we would make it that far I had the feeling that there was someone who wanted us to forfeit badly enough to kill us. Angel's biological father- Boris Blacov. We were warned by one of Angel's inside intelligence in Russia that he had gone and recruited a team there that would bring us down but that was something yet to be seen.

Besides, we had our own inside problems to take care of first. Like the way that we knew that the team would have to break up in the end to battle each other in the finale of the entire thing. The remaining teams would be something like this: China, Alucard, and I facing off against Angel, Tyko, and Alixhi. It was decided just the other day that I would captain the Shadow Team and that Angel would captain the Storm Team. This is where things get difficult for us. We would battle all of the teams together until we reach Russia and then one or the other can forfeit or both would finish the tournament facing friends against friends. Dilemma? You bet it is because neither team wants to give up any chance that they might succeed.

Well, that day that we landed in Germany was the day that Tyko finally screamed "Shopping spree!" at the top of his lungs in the middle of Town Square thus causing a riot with China and his respective boyfriend. Oh well, I can think of better things to do with my time than that and besides, I had just spotted the most beautiful person in the world walking in the other direction so I- being the son of one of the biggest tycoons in the world- followed. Grandpapa caught my eye and I saw him nod to me lightly. How he knew about my secret crush was beyond me unless Chi got her hands on my poetry book.

Yes, yes; I can be cruel and a poet. This is just one of the recent songs I wrote for the group so take a peek.

(Verse 1) Everybody's got a dream to follow

C'mon!

No more waitin' on tomorrow

Gunna get a thrill today

So you can all hear us say

(Chorus) Kick it up!

Gunna tear up the floor

Kick it up!

Gunna make you scream for more

Kick it up!

Gotta bring this party to life

Kick it up! All night! That's right! Lets go!

(Verse 2) Everyone's got a broken heart

Gotta mend it right from the start

Give it all that you got

Gotta reach for the stars

(Chorus)

(Verse 3) Bet your life's gunna be fun

When the battles lost and won

Gunna break a brand new beat

From your head down to your feet

(Chorus)

Anyway, as I was saying earlier I have a major big crush on a certain baka who probably won't even give me the time of day if we were the last two people on Earth. That's right, I'm gay, a beyblader and in love with a good friend. Uh oh, I lost him in the crowd that threatened to devour me in an instant if I had not moved from the spot where I was standing. Have you guessed who _he_ is yet? Well too bad, cause I'm not tellin'. Let me think… oh yeah! I was following my crush when suddenly I get pulled in to the center of the crowd and lose him.

Then I spotted his green and gold windbreaker heading to the pier and I wait until it's out of sight before I make a break for it into the alley on my left just as a militia patrol car putters on by leaving me to breath in the toxic fumes from the exhaust system. The car puttered on through the crowd. It's a good thing grandpapa thinks to give us directions before letting his charges run rampant through unknown grounds because I would have been losing my mind right about now not knowing where I was going. I move through the darkened alleyways like a street cat strutting his stuff when out of nowhere _he_ shows up in front of me! Talk about your run-ins. Man, with the way that he was looking at me I thought I'd e getting the 'lecture' on not to follow him, but all he said was "If you wanted to take a walk with me why didn't you just ask?" and started to walk beside me at a relaxed pace.

"Angel, how did you know that I was following you?" Ooops! Damn it on my big mouth anyway.

"You aren't exactly the type to check things out just cause you're in a new city." My sister's gunna be a widow pretty soon. "Besides you're wearing a cardinal and jeans- around here that style of clothes clashes with the new German style."

"Oh." Huh? Here I am walking beside my crush and he's talking to me about fashion tips? It just didn't make any sense until I noticed that he'd led me to a secluded area of the city that overlooked the bay. As I stared out over the crystal blue waters I noticed that he wasn't looking at the water, he was looking at me with intense interest. It didn't bother me at all, but just the thought of having him so close and me not being able to ravish his body to my satisfaction was a killer.

I felt the air move as he brushed his hand against mine as he brought it up to place his delicately curved fingers on the iron bar of the side railing and I blushed involuntarily. He laughed a little, but otherwise stayed silent. A fresh breeze brought the scent of the salty sea air to my nostrils as I breathed. It was peaceful here- by the water I mean- and I now knew the reason why he would always ask that we be situated next to the water's edge. The peace was overwhelming. I welcomed it, loved it, and wanted more of it than what was here.

"Nice, isn't it?" I nodded in return of his question. He shifted his weight to the left and his thigh brushed against mine causing a tint of pink to flood into his cheeks just under his sunglasses.

"Yeah, now I know why you always disappear when were somewhere in a place where there's no water flowing." I let the sea air talk through me. "I feel as if I can just loosen up, forget my problems and let them float away into the breeze."

"Same goes for me. I guess you could say that I'm a lover _and_ a fighter of nature." The meaning in his words was as clear as the sky above us that day but I decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"My sire and the ocean. The same yet different: they love and they hate at the same time not caring who they hurt to get the dominion of everything they want or desire." I watched him as he bowed his head. "I can think here, by the ocean, because I understand its way. It moves in on you when you least expect it to and then it leaves you to pick up the broken pieces of your life after it's torn you apart. But I just let it take away all of my pain, my suffering and it leaves me feeling fulfilled." His explanation was a sonata of peacefulness as we stood there watching the waves.

"Angel," I said to him softly. He looked at me intent on focusing his attentions but I knew that he wanted the waves more. "I was following you for a reason."

"Really?" He sounded amused at my revelation. "I'm impressed with you, Nick, you actually have an excuse."

"Not a joking matter, Angel. I needed to tell you something personal. Something that only two other people know about and this is as good a time as any to say it. I…I.." Suddenly, my mouth went dry and the back of my throat felt like I'd eaten cotton balls instead of oatmeal for breakfast. He laughed at this and the way I stuttered. Putting his left hand over mine he lent over to whisper something into my ear and I gasped- partially because of the oh-so-close contact and partially because of his words.

"Understand now?" I nodded. "Good, now shut up and kiss me."

"Here? Now? Right here, right now?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." I was overjoyed at this and nearly jumped for joy as he pressed his lips to mine. "Understand that if I get angry, it's not because of you or anyone else, it's because of him. I've never been very close with anyone in my life besides my mother and I'm easily taken aback when someone says they want to be with me forever because I want them too but I'm scared of what Boris could do in those circumstances."

"I understand and I don't care about what your father can do because he'll never get past the rest of my family to do much but scream worthless threats." I said and he laughed again. I liked his laugh the way it rumbled deep in his throat and gave off such a heavenly sound of luster. "I love you." I whispered and he kissed me again. Now here's where that concetto comes into play. What was going to happen if we had to face each other in battle? I laughed causing confusion to crease his face with lines. "Nothing, Angel, nothing at all."


	11. Desperate Measures

**_Desperate Measures_**

_Dreams are hardly ever what they seem _

_Giving never sees the evil gleam_

_Water never gives back what it gets_

_And you never can avoid the threats…_

_AN: **I WROTE THIS POEM FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY! TAKE IT WITHOUT PERMISSION AND I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN!

* * *

**_

_**Angel's POV**_

I couldn't stop thinking about how I'd just out and said what I did to him. And, boy am I one to criticize, I figured that he would be the one telling me to fuck off, but no he just looked at me with those big dark eyes and... well… kissed me. Damn, I never thought that this day would come. See, I'm the son of his father's worst enemy so that sort of makes matters a little darker for me in the end. And I do mean dark because when we get back to the teams Island I'm going to run as far as I can from Kai and then yell out the fact that I'm in love with his son and that I'm really Boris Balcov's true- blood child. After that, I just hope that the guys- and Chi, of course, - bury me upside down so that when Boris finds out that I'm dead he can kiss my ass.

Well, at least Nick saw things from my angle before he did anything. A lie, I know. He did, in fact, follow me through the crowd of a very busy downtown German village which ended up me saving him from being mugged in an alleyway and confessing my feelings to him on the West River port. Sappy to a point, yes, but at least it worked out for me in the end.

I really do like the water. The way that it can give and take without regrets and still go on with its daily routine of lapping at the shorelines of ever country in the world. Sometimes I wonder how many boats were dragged down into the frigid depths and how many people lost their lives or their loved ones to the stormy seas during various outings. I guess that was the reason why I brought him to the Port: to listen to the water lapping at the tall, stone embankment while I told him my feelings for him.

Well, here I am, hiding away from my team again in the shadows where I like it thinking about the purpose of life and love on so many scales. Typical little me in so many ways- or so Volt says. Sometimes I just want to disappear when a letter comes in the mail for me and I don't know how he knows where I am. I know he's having me watched- he always did. When I was little, there used to me people who would follow my mother and me around from place to place. Once, it got so bad that my stepfather had to remove me from the public school in Russia and place me into a high-security private school to keep me safe. The house we were living in had to be place under top-level security twenty-four seven and then some. It drove mom up the wall one day to hear that Dad (my stepfather) found out that one of the teachers was a spy for Boris. Honestly, how stupid does he think I am? I might be his heir, but I'm not insane enough to try and take over the world. Of course the guy was fired and security was tightened ten fold.

Anyway, there I was sitting in the dark and contemplating the meaning of life when China let out this scream that shook the foundation of the entire west wing of the Farez Hotel in Central Germany. Suddenly, the fun and games of the tournament had just taken on a whole new level of bad. I tore open the door to my room and dashed down the hallway in time to see a man dressed in a black and white suit running away from Chi and Nikki's room. A sickly feeling weighed down my stomach and I knew then that one of my friends had been hurt. I was right. As Alucard, Alixhi, and I piled into the room we saw that sorry sight that no one ever likes to see. China was semi-conscious in her bed while Nikki lay halfway onto the floor of the room fully unconscious of what was happening. Of course, Ty had slept straight through this ordeal. Damn guy could sleep through a flood and wake up on deserted island for all he cared.

"Dear Lord in Heaven!" I said in an exasperated sigh as I ran to his side I didn't want to move him, but I had to know if he was alive. He was just laying there with the sheets covering the lower half of his muscular body looking like a fallen angel and that was enough to give anyone the impression that he was dead. But, as luck would have it, he was alive. I turned my attention to the others who were in the doorway looking as out of it as China did and told them to go get Voltaire. They bolted for the old man's room as if they had the Devil Himself on their heels. "Chi," I whispered as I took the only female member of our group into my arms. "Stay with me, China. You have to stay awake for me."

"What happened?" I didn't look up as Voltaire entered the room only to stare in shock at the scene before him.

"Do you still have the number to Sir Robert's castle handy, Hitwari? If you do, then call them now. We're no longer safe out in the open and I don't need this- not having my friends hurt. This is just something I will **_not_** stand for." These were, after all, his flesh and blood that was hurt. I felt the tears weld up from behind my closed eyes and didn't try to hold them back as they fell wetting the starch-white sheets of the bed as China's dark eyes closed in shock.

"I understand your pain, Angel. I'll call him right now so that we can move the team to a place of higher security. Perhaps then we shall all sleep a little better." I nodded my head in agreement.

Three hours later a BBA bus arrived and took us, along with the few possessions we had, to the castle of the prestigious Robert Guerilla and his well known team called the Metal Alchemist's. One of the members was already at the door when the bus pulled up to the 16th century style castle and led us inside.

He had pale purple hair and deep green eyes and with the way he was standing I knew that he was Lewis Guerilla, Roberts only son. "Father has asked me to show you to your rooms. You will be left alone in the morning so that you can explore and get the feel of the castle as well as some well deserved rest from your ordeal tonight. The twins will be seen to in the morning by a valued family friend." He looked over his shoulder at me and sighed. "Nice to know that you're still alive Angel. The last time I heard anything about you he had actually approached you and a member of your team. Might I inquire as to the person that was with you?"

"That would be me." Alixhi yawned. Tyko suppressed a giggle as he too fought to keep from yawning.

"Batten down the hatches, people, the Black Holes are on the loose again." Alucard laughed as they tried to ease some of the tension that had taken over our very existence. Although no one felt like laughing at the moment, we did feel as though they were gifts from above because of their vague sense of humor. Even Voltaire had to smile at them for trying.

Lewis' face changed as he did a double take and was stunned at the resemblance that had, at first sight, taken me aback as well. "Are you by some stroke of uncanny luck related to Brian Kutzenov?"

"Ya-huh, I'm his nephew and adopted son. The name's Alixhi."

"But I was told that he nearly died."

"Oh, that, well the doctors _did_ loose him twice after his attempted suicide ages ago, but he got better, fell in love, and changed his life for the better." My friend explained between yawns.

"I understand." The second in command of Metal Alchemist said as he led us through a maze of hallways that all looked alike. "This is Alixhi's room." He said as we stopped outside a wooden door. "Each of you will have your own rooms with a bath and will be expected to wear the clothes laid out for you for the evening meals in the dining hall. The only rule that father has is that you not set off any of the hidden traps or try your hand at the secret passages that are assembled within the castle." I heard Alucard say something in Japanese to Tyko and the older laughed slightly.

"Where are the rest of the rooms?" I asked finally and he stopped in his tracks.

"Yours, Angel, is down the hall; second door on the left. Ms. Hitwari is in the room one door up from you, her brother is the door directly across from her, Ivanov is the second door on the right- this one, and Tate is the next door down." Was the reply that I received. "To make this situation a little easier and to allow each of you to check on the others during any time of day or night, there are conjoining doors."

"I have one thing I want to say to my team members. As a general rule, if you wish to train while you are here please ask for the directions so that no one gets lost or disobeys any of Guerilla's house rules."

"Anything you say, Boss." Ty said. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

I groaned as he asked and nodded. "And I want you to actually get some sleep. We do have a tournament to win." It was Alucard's turn to groan as I said that and I knew that they knew what I meant. Yes, they can be dense, but they're definitely _not_ stupid.

The next day was no better. The team was at their wits end and I was ready to have a nervous breakdown. I found that the castle had a garden which was where I could find the three remaining members of Shadow Storm at any time that day either laying in the grass or playing Marco Polo in the maze part of the garden. Roses lined the pathways and deep green vines curled their way up the jagged sides of the huge complex. The grass felt like velvet as I lay back and watched the clouds roll by in little puffs taking their dead time. Heck, at least _they_ had nothing to worry about except blocking the sun and moon.

That afternoon while I was playing a challenging game of chess against Dani McGregor- the only daughter of Sir Johnny McGregor- a maid came in carrying a silver tray with another letter addressed to me. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the writing as my mothers. I tore open the letter and began to read it.

Dear Angel,

things are so bleak without you here to cheer the place up. I thought that you might like to know that you have a new little sister on the way. Hope this tidbit of news helps to brighten your spirits somewhat.

You asked me before you left to keep an eye out for any teams that might surface in your absence. That man who continues to harp on us about you seems to have brought one to life in central Moscow. I'm not sure if there is a name to go along with this team, but your father seems to be just a little worried about you romping around the world with the likes of Voltaire Hitwari. Though I've assured him several times, but he's consistent in his thoughts that Boris will try to ruin this grand opportunity for you to mark your place as the youngest abbey owner in the world.

Anyway, your sister needs a name and I did promise you before you left that you could name her whatever your heart desired. I ask you now for that name. I do not feel very well and the doctors have said that she is going to be my final child. Just think, you're finally getting what you want in this world. Might I propose one question? Have your team been informed of you background yet? Don't hold them in the dark, my Darling. Tell them everything so that they will know and understand you better. I have to go now, so take care of yourself and have as much fun as you can reaching that goal of yours. Your father and I are both very proud of you so don't give up! We love you and pray for your safe return to Russia.

Love,

Mom

I was stunned at the words that jumped off the paper at me. The letter itself was only one page long, but I felt the hot tears run down my face as I read them over again. Dani looked at me in amazement as I sat there and cried my heart out for the woman I left in Russia. There were two points to this coin that I now held and I was walking the very fine line between telling everything I knew and leaving out a few choice details.

"Somethin' wrong, Angel?" Dani asked as she handed me the box of tissues that was on the mantle. "Ah don't like the way you started cryin' when ye read the letter. From yer mum, was it?"

"I need to call an emergency team meeting, could you help me rally my team, Dani? I'm not sure I can remember all of the hallways in this place look alike."

"Sure. You can use the library for this meetin'."

"Thanks." I was shaken. Well, you would be too if you were the youngest person to establish an abbey, recruit a team on gut instincts, travel the world while being chased by a mad man, and cry like a baby at the first news of a new family addition. I liked the fact that mom was having another baby and I didn't know what I wanted her to be called. Heck, what was I thinking- not knowing what to call my own little sister. I was going to spoil her silly! My mother knew what I was in a sexual sense. She also knew enough to send me her unconditional love.

My heart sank to my feet and I stumbled as I walked along the hall. Who was I kidding, thinking I could hide everything from the people I cared for the most outside of family ties? How could I do this to my team, my friends, my lover? These were people who would backstab a backstabber­­- if you let them- just to level the playing field! There I was, a fifteen year old child walking along the halls of a very old, very prestigious castle whining to myself like a child should. I realized it then that I was actually _acting _the way that a teenager should. **I _didn't_** have the answers to all the questions. **I _didn't_** have a magic wand in my back pocket that made all the bad things go away. I was just a confused, overwhelmed _teenager_ that had too much on my plate and I needed help. Lots of help.

I reached the door to the library and stood there staring at it like my very future depended on what I was about to tell my team. In a sense, it actually did, because what I had to say could either tear apart what I had struggled to keep together or make it stronger.

"No one ever got to the top without falling on their face once or twice, Angel." Voltaire's voice echoed through the hallway.

"I..." My head dropped. "I'm confused, Voltaire. I've fallen before, several times to be precise, but I've never sunk this low. This is a whole new level for me and I don't know what to do."

"You're starting to sound like a normal teenager."

"Is that so wrong?" I asked. "To sound normal? That's what I want from this world- to actually feel safe and normal for once in my life and not be frightened of who might be waiting to hurt my family and friends next."

"I understand." He replied in his all-too-calm manner. "You want what my grandson Kai wanted all those years ago. You want to be yourself. To do the things that other teenagers do and live your life."

"Yeah, that is what I want." I sighed as I drew in what felt like my last breath. In a few moments, I would be the one to tell everything to my team that I'd been holding back. "Oh, God in Heaven help me!" I cried as I fell to my knees. "I don't know what I'm doing! I don't even know if they're going to vanish on me like all the other so-called friends I've had. I trust these people- I love them as much as I would family and I don't want to hurt them anymore than I already have!"

"Oh?" I knew that voice- it was Tyko. I looked up from my place on the floor. "We figured you were hiding things from us since we left home, but this sounds like it's tearing you apart." I looked for my older counterpart and noticed that I was alone in facing Ty. No under-the-table help this time. There was no turning back the clock on the mistakes of my past and I really was tired of running. "Pain; is that what you think you've caused us?"

"I…" I tried to face him, but the way he was looking at me was unbearable. "I'm so sorry, Ty. I can't lie anymore, I can't." I felt his well-built body sink to the cold stone floor next to me and hold out something. It was an envelope with Boris' writing on the front and it was opened. It was dated for two months ago when we were in Stephenville, but it wasn't addressed to me. Instead, it was a letter to Kai, Tala, and everyone else that had been hurt by Boris in the past. "Who?"

"I did." He replied softly as he threw the piece of paper to the floor. "I so happened to be the one who got to the mail first that morning and I read it. I've been carrying it around with me ever since so that my father wouldn't know. He knows you a little too well for someone who doesn't even know you."

"You did that for me? But why?"

"Do you know what my theory is? You _knew_ he was following you around the world. You _knew_ that he was doing the things you kept taking the blame for. You _knew_ all along that it wasn't safe for anyone to be around you." I squeezed my eyes shut as more tears streamed down my face. "Should I continue? Yes? Well then, I have something to say to you, Angel, if you knew all these things and you knew about him you should have told us. Why didn't you? You could have saved us all the pain of finding the truth out on our own."

"I c-can't d-do this ANYMORE!" I screamed as I got up and bolted for my room. I had made a promise to my team, my mother and myself that nothing would happen. I had broken that promise. I had placed them all in danger and I knew it. Tyson was absolutely right. I did know all those things and I hid them from the world. I slammed the heavy wooden door and stormed into the bathroom. "You were right, Boris. You did win in the end and I lost everything I worked so hard for. Things that you didn't have to work half as hard for I have lost because you couldn't leave me alone! Hey, how ironic is this? I'm leaving everything I own to my little sister, Abigail Selena. An Abbey for Abby. I'm not like you, Boris! I didn't have to kill my way to the top, I actually worked to find the best of the best and you took that away from me! I **HATE** YOU!"

"Do you really?" So he _was_ there inside the castle, waiting for me in the shadows of my room. "You sound so uptight, my boy. Relax, join _me_ and this will all end." I felt like laughing at his futile attempt to pull me into his fantasy world of hate and pain.

"No it won't. It won't end because you won't let it. You are a monster, Boris."

"Am I? Perhaps you should look in the mirror, dear son, because you are more like me than you will ever know."

"NO I'M **NOT**! I didn't kill my friends to make it in the world! I didn't deliberately hurt my friends-"

"No, but you did hide the truth from them."

"Let the boy be, Balcov." Voltaire said as he opened my bedroom door. Behind him were two of the very people I had been calling my friends from day one.

"Nikki…" I whispered. His eyes dropped to the floor.

"Did you lie to me on the pier?" He asked, his voice was filled with pain as he struggled to speak. "I need to know that my feelings were not put out in vain, Angel, did you lie to me?"

I swallowed my pride. "No, Nick, I really do love you. Please, please forgive me for the pain you're suffering right now. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to hurt you or your sister or haveanyone of you getting hurt. I'm so sorry. I am, and I'll understand if you want to leave me now and forever." Boris gagged.

"G-gay! My son! Do yourself a favor and kill the boy now. Your stupid compassion will be the end of you forever if you don't."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked. "You are, aren't you? You just threatened my life and the lives of those I love."

"So? Big deal, grow up and act like a man, Angel boy."

"But I'm not a man. Not yet anyways, because I'm still a teenager. And you know what? I'm under a lot of stress right now and there is only one solution to it: get rid of the cause." I walked over to my bedside table and took out the gun I had acquired from my stepfather's office desk. "There can only be one of us standing and I've had enough of **_you_**." I pulled the trigger and Boris went down. Exhausted, I fell to the floor and passed into a world of darkness.

* * *

_**DMQ: Well, you know what they say: 'Desperate times require desperate measures.' **_


	12. Pieces of the Puzzle

_**Pieces of the Puzzle

* * *

**_

I looked in on Angel's sleeping form and stared at him intently as a one would at a brother- so to speak. I know that I don't sound much like the boy that first introduced himself to you at the beginning of the story, but it is me: Alucard Tate, in the flesh. So many things have happened to us since we left our homeland its unreal. Sometimes, I find myself thinking of going home to my parents and leaving the team and my friends behind, but I always opt to stay and help as best I can. Besides, didn't China say something about Angel finally defeating our **true** nemesis? I honestly hope so.

Given the fact that this all started on Ty's birthday, it was pretty cool to have been invited to travel around the world defeating team after team and working steadily in the direction each of us wanted to go in. each of us had something we liked to keep top priority in our lives, and some of us (namely Angel) chose to keep some things hidden altogether. Of course, I didn't mind, and Nick said it was probably for the best anyway until the captain of Shadow was ready to talk. Apparently, that explanation wasn't enough for Tyko or Alixhi- they wanted the truth or they wanted out.

Oh yeah, real cute; Ty walk out on me _and_ the tournament when we were about to literately storm the world with our skills as beybladers. Somehow, I felt that there was nothing in the world that could stop us, until the day that Angel's stepfather showed up on the Guerilla's doorstep with his mother- who, might I add, was heavy with child at the time.

"Please," she had said in Russian (Ty translated for me afterward). "I need to see my son." Lord Robert led her and her husband to the room where our fallen teammate lay in rest and showed them into the heavily guarded suite. "Angelion, my sweet baby, please wake up. Mama's here, darling." Angelion? So that was his real name! And here I thought it was Angelus or some other form of that particular name.

"Let him rest, sweetheart. There's not much we can do for him right now, so we might as well talk to the next best thing to our son." The man had said. Wait a minute! He said 'our son' not your son. This guy really went to lengths to be a father to Angel, didn't he? "Why don't his friends and Voltaire tell us what happened two days ago and let Angel get some well needed rest. Heck they might even have a few questions that we can answer."

I just stared at them the whole time and didn't leave the room until Voltaire came and said it was time to go tot dinner. Confused, dazed, and nearly out of my mind with worry, I was led to my room where I sat in the darkness for a few moments before I let the sleep that I had been fighting overthrow my consious mind and passed out. It was about ten in the morning when Lewis came and woke me for breakfast. That's when I realized that skipping supper was never a good a idea- especially if you were me.

I never really did get the chance to tell you how or why my rivalry with Tyko started, did I? Nope, didn't think so. Why don't I just tell you now. It all started when we were in fifth grade. I had been transferred to that grade from grade four because I was considered too smart for that age group. I met up with the gang as we always did after school at the BMX park on Central Main Street. Ty was trying out for the 8th Annual Intercity Compitition and, for once, it was something we had a common interest in besides beyblading.

I had just finished my moves when he was up next, busting moves that no one in our group even knew he had and stole my victory right from under me. When he was done, he held out his hand and said:

"No hard feelings?" I slapped his hand away and we were walking on thin ice ever since until we realized our true feelings a half a year before the World Beyblading Championships. The move he busted and won the compitition with was something he liked to call the 'Neck-breaker'. He really could have broken his neck too if his timing had been off by a mere split second.

I walked down to the kicthens and asked if I could possible have some extra items on my breakfast plate, Sheri said I could and I sat down by the window and stared out at the scenery of the castle grounds. Something I saw gave me a jolt and I almost bolted out and into he rose garden by the fountains. It was probably a shadow of the past that I had seen. There was no way that Angel could have woken up during the night and left the confindes of the huge manor... right?

"Sheri, has Angel gotten up yet?"

"Not that I know of, Master Tate. Though my shift only started forty minutes ago, so I guess he could have." She replied as she handed me my meal. I gulped it down and ran out to the gardens after thanking the cooks.

"Angel?" I breathed as I stumbled into the maze of hedges and toward the fountains. And that was exactly where I had found him, too. Laying on his back on one of the finely carved benches, his eyes were closed as he basked inthe late morning sunlight. "Hey dude, how are you?" He sighed, but otherwise was silent. "Do you want to talk?"

"You could have left." He said finally. "In fact you had well over enough chances to do so. Why didn't you?" I was surprised.

"So." I answered truthfully. "Is there something wrong with being around you?"

"Alucard, I've hidden secrets, shied away from my past because I was scared, and I put you all in grave danger."

"And your point is...what exactly?"

"I just thought that with all that's been going on you and Tyko would have been the first to leave me to the wolves."

"Sit up and shove over, Angel." He did and I sat beside him. "Listen to me good because I'm only saying this once. When I pledged my alliance to you in the begining of this trip, I knew that nothing would ever be the same again because you were such an unusual guy with unusual ways. Besides, what good would it do to leave now when we're all so damn close tot he victory we all want to achieve? We have a tournament to win and you have a daring counter-half who's going to need you by his side pretty soon." He laughed as I mentioned Nikki. A slight blush covered his cheeks and I knew then that my guess had been right the whole time.

"You, my dear firend, are absolutely right. I have people who care about me- love me even. I have a little sister on the way. I'm leading this team to the finals of this Championship if it kills me, and I'm not giving up just because I've finally put that miserable excuse for a biological father in his final resting place so nothing is going to stop me from getting my goal." It was my turn to laugh as he rambled on about various things. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but it's nice to hear the real you for a change and not that carbon copy of an ideal adult we were all use to."

"Carbon copy adult?"

"Yeah, it was like you had no real time for fun because all you did was work and train."

"Really? Well then, I guess I have to get you five to take me out on the town then don't I?"

An hour or so later we were sitting in the game room when one of the serving women came running up to Angel and the gang. Her face was pale and her breathing ragged as she stammered out the words that we were all waiting to hear. "Master Angel, your mother... she's having the baby _now_!"

"Holy shitake mushrooms! Come on, guys, my sister's here!" I heard Nikki mutter something that sounded very much like: "I'm never _that_ happy to see China, what's so special about sister's anyway?". But I didn't say anything back to him as we ran into Angel's mother's room. Three angonizing hours later, we witnessed the very disgusting yet wonderful birth of Abigail a.k.a. Abby Rodriqueze. Angel held her as he named her and started singing to her the Russian version of Hush Little Baby.

* * *

_**Hehe, at least I finally got it posted!**_


	13. Day on the Town

_**Day on the Town

* * *

**_

Here it is! The long awaited chapter 13 of No Boundaries. Enjoy

* * *

**The** morning was bright and sunny, yet the chill of the air hung like a fog outside my window. I stood and stared at the horizon for a moment as a feeling of homesickness crept its way into the pit of my stomach. I looked at the clock and sighed it was ten after eleven- funny, I thought, Angel should have sent someone in to wake me by now. After I showered and dressed I headed down for my usual breakfast in the kitchens before searching out the rest of the team. They were nowhere inside the confusing mansion so I was forced to go looking in the vast garden for them. 

We were going out on the town today. And damn it if we can't show our captain a thing or two about having fun no one would. I walked into the garden and pulled in a deep breath of air. The crispness of it stung for a few seconds but I held it until I could no longer see straight because little black spots were dancing in front of my eyes and let out the breath I was holding in one hell of an ear piercing scream. I was certain that I had made someone somewhere in the enormous mansion jump a few inches off the floor. I closed my eyes and collapsed on the damp grass- the heat of the sun adding to the burn on my oxygen-depraved face- and listened to my heart pounding in my ears.

From around the corner, I could just barely pick out Alucard's cursing as he was probably complaining about how I should have been Tyson's kid instead because I had inherited his big mouth. I smiled widely as a shadow fell across my face blocking out the light of the sun overhead. Grinning like a mad man, I opened one of my sapphire eyes and looked lazily up at Alucard's annoyed features. "Hey, how's it hanging?"

"You're way too loud, Ivanov, but you so sound as if your in a better mood than two days ago."

"Hell yeah, I am. What, you'd actually think that I'd hold a grudge like you? Ces't napa, mes amore, it takes more than what Angel-boy did to make me madder than what I can make you."

"Have you been talking to Josephine again?" I laughed at the mention of the French bureaucrat. I had been talking to her, but the only words I spoke to her were very few.

"Hey, it's not everyday that we get to both make fools of ourselves _and_ show a friend a good time. We're gunna hit the downtown streets of this place like there's no tomorrow and we'll still be back on time for when our parents call." He nodded. Alixhi ran over to us from the rose patches. Out of breath and redder then my hair, he managed only one word before collapsing in a fit of giggles: "Bierfests!"

"Bare fists? What about bare fists?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows. He shook his head and gasped for breath while trying to talk. "For the sake of all that's holy man spit it out!" I yelled, but that only made him laugh harder.

"Bierfests means beer festivals." Angel said as he joined us. "I was over on the bench." He explained as we gave him a sly look.

"Sure you were." I replied. "And China's wearing a tutu to the New Years Ball."

"No, really, I was. Ask-"

"Nicholas." We all answered. Alixhi turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, then we can ask Nikki how his below the belt job was." I cracked up as Angel's face went a whole new shade of red- but it wasn't from anger. He was BLUSHING! Heh, it was a good start to a fun-filled day.

Hang on; did he say that bierfests meant _**beer **fests_? Were we even old enough to visit that kind of festival here in Germany? I mean sure, a glass or two of wine with supper, but to actually have a **BEER FEST** in Munich with six teenagers who just love to party and blade? Okay, so five, but mark my words there will be six of us so help me, there will! My mind was already spinning with all the things we were going to do that day and here these two thought it would be fun to add a freaking beer fest to the damn list! (I'm so glad my parents won't ever read this journal. Papa would kill me!)

* * *

To my utter delight, we hit the streets with our rival team for a fun filled day _without _adult supervision. Lucas had the limo driver drop us off on a side street and told him that we would call when we were ready to go back to the castle. 

"Trams," Lucas said we walked. "Are one of Germany's many international ways of transportation for many people. They are sort of like long buses that run on tracks in the middle of the street rather than on wheels." Helena giggled at the sound of the other boys' voice as the three girls spoke in whispers.

"So what are we going to do first?" China asked crisply.

"I know!" replied her twin as we climbed aboard the tram that was going to take us to the shopping mall. "How about we all play a game of Truth or Dare?"

"Zat would be wondervul!" Joey chirped. "It zis something we can play all day."

"Joey has a point." Alucard agreed. "We could play it all day while we're here in town so that the day never gets too boring."

"I'd go for a good game of hide and seek at the old Wax Museum in Lurditch." Angel said surprising us all. "What? You're the ones who said I had to loosen up and act my age for once."

"That would be kind of cool." I said. "We can even turn it into a House of Wax Fright Fest."

"Oh man, you didn't! Did you just say House of Wax? I LOVE that movie! Especially when that dumb blond chick got killed- that just goes to show that you never stop running when you're being chased by a psycho with a knife in his hand." Evan said with a laugh.

"Dude, we got something in common besides bey blading!" I said. "Because of that movie, I pulled three all-nighters in a row." The tram slowed to a stop and we stepped off in front of a very large mall.

"So," Diana said suddenly. "Truth or Dare, Angel?"

"Um…. Truth."

"Ow." Nikki said softly. "Depending on the question- that might not have been a very good choice."

"In whose room did ye sleep last even?" Angel went red again for the second time that morning. Our team paid very little attention to the question because we all knew the answer.

"Yez, who did you sleep with last night mes amie?" Joey chimed.

"Uh-h-h-h, damn, should have picked dare! Nicholas."

"Who? The others didn't 'ear you?" Diana said.

"I slept in Nikki's room with him last night." Angel repeated. "Anyone who has a problem with that can bite me balls!" We all laughed at his impression of Diana's Scottish accent- well, all of us except the girl in question. China grabbed her brother's arm and started to skip along joyfully.

"Aw-w-w-w, my wittle baby brodder's not a virgin anymore! How sweet." Nikki turned slightly pinkish as he tried- with difficulty- to escape his sister's "point blank" conversation. "Does papai know yet? Bet he doesn't does he?"

"Great grandfather doesn't need to know about my private life, Chi, now let me go!"

"Alucard," Angel said startling us slightly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dude, I'm going with dare." My koi was in for it because Angel had gotten a look in hid eyes that said he was no stranger to the game of embarrassments. "Slap it on me, Angel, let's see what you got."

"I dare you, when we go into the mall, to try on a woman's dress then come out and let us see it in the middle of the store." Alucard's jaw dropped and as Angel passed me he whispered: "You're my next hit so watch your back,Ivanov." I suddenly had the sneaking suspicion that he was talking about the garden incident and shivered. If he was picking us off, that would mean that Alixhi would be after me. I had to find a way to warn him! _Uh oh_, I thought as I eyed Alix's shirt, Angel had already gotten to him by slapping a sign that read _Schizophrenic_ on my best friends back.

"Angel hit you already." I said when I caught up to him. I tore the sign off his back and handed it to him. "He's out for vengeance because we laughed it up in his face this morning and I'm next on his hit list."

"Ow, that's gunna smart when he gets to you. Hey, didn't you say that the movie scared you?"

"Yeah, but you don't think that he'll try to freak me out at the Wax Museum do you?"

"Just watch your back."

* * *

_**Well, that was chapter 13 and chapter 14 will be here… should be posted actually, by next Friday at the latest. Consider this a teaser if you will.**_


End file.
